


With This Song

by planet_p



Category: C.I.D. (India TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_p/pseuds/planet_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarika and Abhijeet have had a tough week and now the day is done they just want to relax. Very short Abhirika fluffiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own _CID_ or any of its characters.

It had been a hard week for everyone at the Criminal Investigation Department in Mumbai but for none more so than Dr. Tarika, the team's forensic expert. After several tragic cases that hurt to recount, she was emotionally drained and weary and her usually keen eyes were in need of a rest, her beautiful curly hair even looking a bit tired and frazzled.

A soft melody played through the air and Tarika sighed gently and turned her dark eyes to Abhijeet with a gentle, uninhibited gaze that never failed to soften her colleague's heart by several degrees. He was very much the senior inspector on the job, but when it came to Tarika the big, tough detective couldn't help but feel a swell of affection and pride.

The moment their eyes met Tarika felt a sense of safety and trust wash over her and she knew Abhijeet felt the same way she did and a bright smile lit up her eyes. The music was louder now and her enthusiasm was infectious, a truly beautiful thing to behold, and Abhijeet smiled back.

Laughter tumbled out of her mouth and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Race you!" she cried, but she reached for his hand with a softness that made his heart skip with joy and he took it gladly, and they ran together to catch the Ice Cream Buggy.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my very tiny fanfic and I wanted to let you know I recently began a petition on Change DOT Org asking for CID to be made available internationally with subtitles. If you'd like to see this happen too, please think about signing my petition. You can find it by going to Change DOT Org and searching "Make Indian TV show CID available internationally with subtitles". Thank you for reading and I hope you're having a wonderful day! :)


End file.
